


[Podfic] Taglio e Rasatura

by JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Does he or doesn’t he? …Only his barber knows for sure, Gen, Manicure, Ordinary Tasks Drabble Challenge, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, haircut, shave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold gets a haircut or: The one where Harold can't help but be reminded he's not like everybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Taglio e Rasatura

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taglio e Rasatura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359049) by [JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO). 



> I discovered podficcing a few months ago, and I'm an audio nerd, so, of course I had to try one for [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/).

**Sound-effects version**

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xg5mhwg31cas7j7/Taglio_e_Rasatura_by_JinkyO.mp3) from MediaFire

Size - 17MB

Length - 00:09:29

 

 

**No sound-effects version**

[MP3 Download](http://download937.mediafire.com/eeqtvqkxactg/f9j6z1yfd869zff/NoFX_Taglio_e_Rasatura_by_JinkyO.mp3) from MediaFire

Size - 13MB

Length - 00:09:29


End file.
